Guess Who?
by Spectre.of.Apples
Summary: Uhm...Sasuke visits an old friend...who seems to remember more then he lets on...what happened and how will it play out? Mentions of SasuNaru, can be interpreted as one-sidedNaruSasu...rated for Naruto's bad mouth and Sasuke OOCness and other...One shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or any of its characters...but god damn, I wish I did.**

**Warnings: Mentions of SasuNaru, insanity, character deaths and blood.**

**My first attempt at a kinda dark, twisted fic. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>All Sasuke could hear was that infuriating giggle.<p>

That little; 'he he' as if somebody was sharing a private joke over and over with themselves.

All he could see were the white-washed walls, the plastic table and chairs, the plastic bedframe and the stark white sheets that were hurting his eyes. He tried to avoid looking at the figure sprawled on the blankets, hands lazily folded across the stomach, occasionally heaving as it expelled that annoying giggle.

Sasuke tried, unsuccessfully, to keep his eyes on anything but the figure on the bed. He was drawn to the plain white pants and plain white shirt, the tanned hands with the long fingers and callouses on the palms. He looked up for a moment and again caught that gaze, the gaze that used to be so blue and innocent, now full of amusement nobody could discern.

That giggle came again as Sasuke met those eyes, those eyes that were now pale blue, almost light grey. He gritted his teeth. "Why are you giggling like that?" he forced himself to say calmly. It wouldn't do to upset Naruto. Not even here.

"Guess who?" the blond sang, his giggle turning into a chuckle. "Guess who, bastard!" It was like old times; when they were still children, and neither of them had suffered through anything.

"How am I supposed to guess with no hints?" Sasuke said, clenching his hands on his thighs and looking down at his feet, mud caked onto his shinobi sandals.

The blond, however, wouldn't play. This was their daily routine; Sasuke would visit Naruto in this sterile white 'wonderland'(please insert amount of sarcasm necessary), sit for a moment and listen to him giggling, then try and get Naruto to tell him what he was giggling about. It never worked. Not even after two years. And Naruto was still showing no signs of improving, forgetting their encounters daily.

He would greet Sasuke as usual, the blank stare at first before he grinned. "_What took you so long, bastard?_" he'd ask, "_I've been waiting here forever!_" Then, all too soon, he would go into this state.

A light smirk crossed Naruto's dry lips. "Guess who put me in here?" he sang again. Sasuke frowned.

"Iruka?" Iruka had; he had admitted Naruto immediately when he noticed what was happening; Naruto was depressed and often let his mind wander, sometimes daydreaming for hours, sitting in one position and giggling occasionally, like now.

"If you want to know, you have to play right!" That meant he was wrong. Sasuke cocked his head.

"Sakura?" All he received was another amused glance. "Kakashi?" A blinding grin. "I don't know."

"You didn't guess very well." Naruto mused, twirling a bit of his hair around his finger. Then he smiled. "But, if you want to know…" Sasuke said nothing as Naruto hummed a nameless tune, before he focused his eyes again. "You want to know, don't you?"

"…Hn." Sasuke said, looking down again and away from those eyes that sent shivers down his spine.

"You!" Naruto burst out laughing, but Sasuke frowned and looked up. He could tell Naruto was laughing from genuine amusement, as he always got breathless and teary when he was. "You put me here!" he sang. "And you have the nerve to visit me every day! Tehee…I could've married Sakura, you know!" Naruto said suddenly. "We could've had many pretty children and I could've been Hokage!" he sounded angry, his cheeks flushed and his eyes deepening back to that other blue, the blue that was all his. "But no! You just had to fuck that up too, didn't you!" Naruto was screaming now and the orderly gave him a scared look but Sasuke waved him off and walked closer to Naruto.

"And how did I do that, hm?" Sasuke asked, glaring at him.

Naruto laughed again, but this laugh was full of insanity and hysteria. "You made me fall in love with you, that's what!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke, not expecting the answer, stumbled back. "Aha! Didn't expect that, did you? Then you had to go and break my heart and leave me and try to kill me! Three and a half years, Sasuke, _three and a half fucking years_ I waited for you! And when I got over you, got on with my life, you barge into it and mess it all up again as though you don't expect any fucking repercussions. Well, you know what? There _are_ repercussions. I'm the evidence! Driven mad and depressed about you! You don't even deserve it! I fucking hate you, you mother fucking son of a bitch! I wanna cut your throat and draw my name on the walls in your blood! I wanna…aha…I wanna…" Naruto started giggling again, hunching over and wheezing. "I wanna string you and hang you from my fucking clothes hoist. I wanna make sure you never live another peaceful day in your life. I hate you so fucking much…I hate…hate you…aha." He looked up and his expression was far away again, a ghost of a grin touching his lips. "And I'm gonna kill you." With those words, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a weapon made of only god knows what and stabbed Sasuke in the stomach twice, then thrust the object into his throat. Sasuke stumbled back, clawing at the object, he hit the wall and slid down it, leaving a trail of bright red blood on the wall. The orderly ran for the doctor and Hokage and her strongest ANBU.

Naruto, meanwhile, coated two of his fingers with Sasuke's blood and wrote his name all over the walls.

The orderly rushed as fast as he could, the doctor in tow, into the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama!" The busty woman looked up. Her eyes widened as she recognized the doctor she put in charge of Naruto's mental health.

"What-?" she began.

"No time for questions!" the orderly said and ran back out of the office, the Hokage following him. ANBU followed her, rushing to keep up. Unfortunately, they were too late.

Written across the walls in still wet blood were the words; 'Naruto Uzumaki hates Sasuke fucking Uchiha'. Everywhere they looked, the walls were covered in Sasuke's blood. Even the bed was soaked with it. They looked down, to see Naruto sprawled beside Sasuke, a small, mysterious smile on his face, his eyes glassy and an ordinary envelope opener jammed in his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that's it...<strong>

**Please review and tell me to delete, continue, or write another! I shall make Naruto be able to have man-babies if the need arises.**

**That last part, about the envelope opener, is from Stephen King's epic book 'Rose Madder' I recommend you read it.**

**I got the idea for this when playing Poppit...a game about popping balloons...odd, no? Anyway, I was thinking, what if Sasuke came back, but had lost his chance with Naruto, who had gone insane. Turned out different than I expected...originally, it involved Sakura getting a tongue-bashing from Sasuke for thinking she was in love with Naruto(or something)...Oh well.**

**BLESS YO FACE! (I hope I can borrow this from Toby?[check out his vids, if you haven't already, they ROCK!])**

**PEACE OFF, HOME DOG! (Will FRED mind?[not as good as toby...])**


End file.
